


Nishinoya x Asahi

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Asahi discovered he was in love with Nishinoya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nishinoya x Asahi

Breathing isn't important anyway.  
I mean, not when you have the smallest being to ever exist to be asleep on you.   
Asahi refuses to breathe, scared to wake the small male curled up against his side, head layed in that space between Asahi's shoulder and his chest.   
He was terrified that any form of sudden movement will wake the other, so he doesn't breathe.

This moment, this space in time, is something completely out of the ordinary.   
Nishinoya Yuu is roaring and loud with enough energy to run their small community.  
But, in this moment, this space in time, he is quite.   
Asahi thought that at least he would snore, so that his sleeping form could in some way match his lively form, but he doesn't.  
Nisninoya is completely silent, no sounds escape.

Nishinoya's hands are curled into tiny fists, held against Asahi's gut and his leg is lifted, hooking over Asahi's thigh. Nishinoya was entirely turned on his side, curled to fit himself on the giant Ace. Asahi didn't know where to put his hands, or his head or if he should even move at all. He was aware of the burning that came with the touch that came from the Libero's skin and it heated him all over.

Breathing isn't important anyway.  
I mean, not when you have the smallest being to ever exist to be asleep on you.  
Nishinoya's body jostles as the bus goes over bumps in the road and the rest of the team lay asleep and Asahi is glad. No-one is awake to witness him gush over the small ball of fury. Asahi moves slightly, slowly, watching Noya's face carefully as to make sure his small movements don't wake him. After torturous movements and heat strong enough that Asahi was sure his arm was burned, Asahi had his arm wrapped around the second-year, pulling him tighter against his side, telling himself that its so the boy doesn't jostle as much. 

Asahi was struggling to lie to himself.  
His heart was beating all too fast and his arm was burning where Noya's skin touched his and his hands were shaking. This couldn't all be because Noya was asleep on him. Noya used to sleep on him all the time and it barely fazed him and now? Now he couldn't stop staring at the way Noya fit perfectly in all of Asahi's bumps and nooks. He couldn't stop staring as Noya's hair was beginning to deflate and was sticking to Asahi's white shirt. He couldn't stop staring at Noya's long lashes that seem like butterfly wings and he couldn't stop staring at the pink flushes in Noya's cheeks or the long slope of his nose or the small press of his lips. He couldn't stop staring and his heart was paying the price.

Subconsciously, Noya shifted in his sleep. Like a moth to a flame. He made a little groan that sent Asahi's head spinning with wild theories of what other sounds Noya could make as the Libero shifted slowly, lazily, pushing himself until he was completely straddling the Ace, head pressed under his chin, chest pressed to chest and his hands pulling at Asahi's shirt. Asahi stopped breathing, cheeks blazing red and his whole body feeling flustered. He would give anything to stay in this moment forever, holding the boy he loved forever. Wait? Love? He loved Nishinoya?

His strong arms wrapped around Noya, contemplating the thought. Sure, whenever Noya came into the room he started to smile and he could never stop but that wasn't love was it? When Noya starting to talk animatedly he would find himself always listening, even if it made no sense but that wasn't love was it? When Noya begged him for a meat bun on their journey home he always bought him one even if that chipped in on his savings but that wasn't love was it? At night when he couldn't sleep and he wished Noya was there to talk about absolutely nothing to calm down his racing heart that was only beating with the thought of him anyway but that wasn't love was it?

The more Asahi thought, the harder it was to lie.   
The Ace with the Glass Heart had fallen in love with fire.

Now it was difficult to look at Nishinoya the same, without freaking out that the adoration on his face is clearly visible. He forces himself to look away and to stare out the window, but all he can see is their joined reflection and he can't help but feel like Noya fits to him perfectly and the thought sends his heart racing again.

When Nishinoya wakes, Asahi has a wrinkled forehead and closed eyes and he begins to wonder why he can feel Asahi's heart and why is it beating so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!   
> If you do leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> Thanking you!


End file.
